Monochrome
by Rukyoshu
Summary: "Si je devais décrire ma vie en un mot, ce serait sûrement celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas réellement."   Un membre de Nightmare se perd dans ses pensées aux allures de tourbillon coloré.


**Titre :** Monochrome.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Rukyoshû.  
><strong>Base :<strong> ナイトメア.  
><strong>Déclaration de l'auteur :<strong> J'avais ce mot en tête : monochrome. J'ai voulu essayer d'en faire quelque chose… Je ne sais pas si ça marchera.  
><strong>Note :<strong> C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte basé sur ce groupe, j'espère ne pas le dénaturer.  
><strong>Note 2 :<strong> Spéciale dédicace à Hisui puisque « il sourit ». 

**Bonne lecture !**

Monochrome. Mot emprunté au grec et signifiant « qui est d**'**une seule couleur ».

Si je devais décrire ma vie en un mot, ce serait sûrement celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas réellement. Ce qui m'entoure ressemble tant à un amalgame de couleurs toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres, comme poussées à leur paroxysme pour me faire prendre pleinement conscience de ma monochromie, qu'il est celui qui me vient le premier à l'esprit. Cette sorte de monotonie douce-amère, dans laquelle je me plonge un peu plus chaque jour à penser ainsi, s'encre en moi chaque fois que je te regarde faire le pitre avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais que puis-je contre ça, moi, chrysalide éphémère amourachée d'un lutin aux allures innocentes ? Comment me métamorphoser de nymphe en insecte parfait alors qu'il y a tant de défauts en chacun de nous ? Pourrais-je seulement passer de monochrome à polychrome en déployant mes ailes ? J'en doute.

Poussant un soupir, j'attrape délicatement mon verre pour en faire tourner le liquide qu'il contient. Je ne devrais probablement pas boire autant, me font comprendre mon esprit déjà légèrement embrumé et mes pensées étranges, mais le goût brûlant de l'alcool qui anesthésie doucement mes papilles est diablement irrésistible. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée, je relève lentement la tête, la langue picotant avec délice le temps d'une seconde, et mon regard s'attarde sans trop le vouloir sur ce petit paquet bleu posé à la va-vite sur la table. Et un sourire désabusé se peint sur mes lèvres en constatant que son camaïeu morose est tout aussi uniforme que moi. Alors je tends le bras pour prendre entre mes doigts un tube de tabac, le glisse entre mes lèvres et l'allume avec le briquet qui repose juste à côté de ce bloc de carton creux contenant cette substance toxique. Je suis d'ailleurs censé avoir arrêté depuis un moment, mais je fais vraiment n'importe quoi, ce soir. Et Niya ne m'aide en rien, avouons-le, à laisser traîner ainsi ses affaires devant moi, comme un appel à la consommation.

La nicotine semble m'arracher la gorge à la première bouffée et je toussote en recrachant la fumée, rejetant la tête en arrière dans le même temps. Mes yeux se fixent sur le plafond d'un blanc cassé aussi terne que la nuit qui étend son manteau noir à l'extérieur. Seuls les longs tubes à néon qui y courent l'empêchent de se fondre dans les ténèbres. Tirant à nouveau sur la cigarette, je lance un regard dans votre direction, tel un enfant effrayé qui recherche la lumière pour ne pas se perdre dans l'obscurité. Chacun de nous a une couleur qui lui est propre dès le départ et il lui appartient d'en faire ce qu'il souhaite. Souvent, il la mélange à celle des autres et la décline de toutes les façons possibles pour former une toile unique plus ou moins vive. Et, à vous regarder ainsi, je suis surpris de ne jamais avoir remarqué que vos teintes s'emmêlent à la perfection et enluminent tout ce qui se trouve à proximité. Comme pour soutenir cette idée, vos rires et exclamations joyeuses que je ne percevais que vaguement jusqu'alors paraissent brutalement me vriller les tympans. Mon cœur accélère alors que tu sautilles sur place en faisant le signe de la victoire, tout content que tu es d'avoir marqué un point au babyfoot.

Il faut que je détourne la tête si je ne veux pas imploser et mes yeux se reportent sur la table. Je me plais à faire l'arbitre d'habitude, parfois même à t'aider uniquement pour t'embêter. Il est tellement amusant de te voir protester avec ta bouille d'enfant adorable. Mais ce soir, alors que tu t'ébaudis avec eux, je ne peux m'y résoudre et regarde fixement le verre de Ruka, abandonné là à son triste sort. Les bulles d'air remontent lentement, comme attirées malgré elles à une mort certaine, et finissent par éclater à la surface d'une façon si naturelle que personne ne songe à leur trépas, à leur disparition qui ôte toute sa saveur à cette boisson. Et je me sens comme ce soda qui se vide lentement de ce qui le caractérise. Plus je me concentre sur ce drôle de phénomène, plus je me sens oppressé, étouffé comme si des doigts fantasmagoriques compressaient ma trachée et écrasaient mon cœur. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Le tube de tabac s'est consumé sans m'attendre, se transformant en petites particules grisâtres et volatiles dans le fond du cendrier. Je soupire après un esprit follet indomptable aux couleurs improbables à tel point que j'en deviendrais fou d'être si monochrome.

Une main sortie de nulle part se pose soudainement sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. L'esprit en émoi, je longe des yeux le bras qui y est rattaché et termine mon chemin face à un sourire aux teintes joyeuses et brillant de piercings posé sur un visage tendre auréolé d'une crinière flamboyante. Comment ai-je pu penser même une poignée de secondes qu'il me laisserait divaguer tranquillement ? Savourant la dernière rasade du précieux liquide éthylique, passant ma langue légèrement engourdie sur mes lèvres de façon à n'en pas perdre une goutte, je finis par diriger mon attention sur lui afin d'admirer ses yeux pétillants d'un brun profond pour une fois bien visible. Il pouffe avant de s'installer calmement face à moi. Pour une personne aussi timide, son aura est terriblement éclatante et bariolée, et une pique de jalousie me transperce stupidement.

« Je suis fade. »

C'est l'aboutissement logique de toutes mes pensées pourtant je me surprends moi-même à rompre le silence de cette voix si formelle. Je n'ai aucune saveur et suis aussi vide que le rien, en ce cas comment exister ? Hitsugi me regarde un instant, sans doute déconcerté par mon ton si sérieux, et s'allume tranquillement une cigarette avant de répondre.

« Hm, penses-tu réellement qu'une personne puisse juger de sa fadeur elle-même ? Crois-tu que quelqu'un de fade soit capable de dire qu'il est fade ?»

Je penche la tête sur le côté, stupéfait par une telle question, et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas dire ce qu'il en est franchement ? Si nous nommons les choses effrayantes, il arrive souvent que nous en ayons moins peur. Alors baptisons également nos défauts pour qu'ils cessent de nous entraver. Ils sont comme des tâches grises sur la toile de nos vies, à nous de les peindre pour les assortir.

« A moins que tu ne parles des fées, reprend-il doucement, auquel cas il est probable que tu t'y apparentes, en effet. »

« Je ne pense ni m'apparenter aux fées ni appartenir à une quelconque famille d'êtres imaginaires. Je voulais simplement dire que je suis une personne vide d'intérêt et vide tout court. Si je devais me rapprocher de quelque chose, ce serait sans doute du néant. »

« Du néant ? s'étonne-t-il. Ma foi, si le néant compose des musiques aussi sublimes que les tiennes, peut-être devrions-nous l'embarquer dans cette aventure qui est la nôtre. »

Il tire sur sa cigarette et se penche ensuite brutalement vers moi après avoir recraché sa fumée.

« Je pense pourtant être en mesure de te dire que tu es la personne la moins fade que je connaisse. La preuve en est que tu éprouves des sentiments à notre encontre, à celle d'une personne en particulier, et que tu te sens profondément irrité d'être soi-disant vide. »

Il n'a pas tort. Il a même raison sur bien des points. Je souffre mort et passion à t'aimer silencieusement et je m'exaspère à avoir de telles pensées. Non qu'elles soient fausses, ce que mon entourage semble croire, juste qu'y penser sans agir ne fait que renforcer mon insipidité. Mais je n'y peux rien puisque tout m'y ramène sans cesse, me martelant le crâne de mon insignifiance et me brûlant les yeux de ma platitude. Il suffit de te regarder pour qu'éclatent clairement nos différences. Tu es comme ces lépidoptères aux ailes omnicolores éblouissantes de magnificence alors que j'en suis encore à l'état intermédiaire, t'admirant briller d'un éclat rendant mat tout ce qui l'entoure. Il me faut sortir de ma chrysalide pour que mes pastels unicolores se diversifient et se vivifient, me rapprochant ainsi un peu de toi. Mais il y aura toujours ces petits gestes habituels, presque naturels et instinctifs, qui font de toi ce farfadet adorable et me séparent indéniablement de ton monde fantastique. Que ce soit le simple moment où tu bâilles en répétition juste avant un concert, ces instants précieux où tu donnes à ta voix cette puissance incomparable, ces quelques secondes où ton sourire est si sincère et troublant que mon esprit manque de s'échapper ; chaque chose que tu entreprends en y mettant toute ton âme ne te rend que plus séduisant et attirant. Et je ne peux que m'émerveiller davantage en t'aimant à m'en crever les yeux et m'en percer le cœur. Pourtant, je me sens toujours…

« Comme dans un rêve. »

Hitsugi tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, me forçant à prendre conscience que ces mots ont franchi mes lèvres sans mon autorisation et qu'il est toujours à l'écoute. Il écrase son mégot dans le cendrier sans me quitter des yeux. Je ne comprends pas en quoi je l'intéresse, lui qui est si vivant et qui ne perd pas une occasion de rire, provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles chatoyantes qui chatouillent inlassablement les âmes qui l'entourent. Sans prévenir, il finit par se pencher vers moi, comme s'il allait me souffler un secret important ne devant être connu que de nous.

« Peu importe le nombre d'heures que tu gardes les yeux fermés ; si tu n'es pas profondément endormi, tu ne peux pas rêver. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. Il est parfois bon de rêver tout haut. »

« Sauf que tu rêves tout bas et que tes yeux fermés ne peuvent qu'observer l'arrière de tes paupières. Il serait temps que tu les laisses voir autre chose qu'un mensonge personnel et perpétuel qui t'empêche d'avancer. »

Sa perspicacité, ce soir, m'agace profondément. Ne peut-il pas me laisser dans mes illusions perfides dues à l'alcool et à mon sentimentalisme débordant ? En quoi le dérange-t-elle, ma façon de rêver tout bas ? Un trait de sang sur une peau de craie ne serait sans doute pas plus douloureux que cette vérité dite aussi crûment. Je sens mes sourcils se froncer doucement, approuvant malgré moi ses dernières paroles, et mes doigts attrapent un nouveau cylindre de tabac que j'allume rapidement. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de réagir qu'une main fine me le reprend. L'aura aux couleurs étrangement bien ordonnées apparue à mes côtés m'apprend qu'il s'agit du propriétaire même du paquet au camaïeu morose. Mes deux camarades se sourient – et m'envoient inconsciemment une décharge truculente chromatisée en pleine figure – avant que Niya ne reparte rejoindre les autres, cigarette entre les lèvres. Je rejette la tête en arrière et laisse mon esprit se faire aspirer un instant par le vide obscur du plafond, brisé par intermittence par ces longues fissures droites, bleutées et parfois clignotantes. Mon regard dévie de votre côté juste à temps pour voir Ruka pinçoter ta taille. Tu protestes vivement par une envolée d'injures colorées et imagées et il te répond d'un grand éclat de rire. As-tu déjà remarqué que tu es le seul à le faire rigolbocher autant et à peindre son aura de merveilleuse façon ?

Il fut un temps, j'aurais aimé être à sa place mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point, pour moi, elle serait grise et sibylline comme un ciel cendré de pluie. Il m'est arrivé de croire, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que vous formiez un couple teinté d'une unité insécable et infranchissable du moindre grain de poussière gênant. C'était une erreur. Tu le repousses, discrètement ou non, à chacun de ses gestes et il ne cherche qu'à te faire réagir pour se moquer gentiment ensuite. Son âme est plus sombre que les nôtres, indéniablement. Peinte de couleurs ternes, les tâches un peu plus vives qui maculent sa toile ne sont que le résultat de votre présence à ses côtés. Peut-être l'ai-je aidé aussi à ajouter la seule couleur de ma monochromie à son tableau de vie mais je ne peux guère faire plus que lui offrir des sourires et une présence unicolores. Puis, presque malgré moi, je me surprends à souhaiter que tes refus envers lui soient un signe hypothétique que je n'arrive pas à décoder. Et je me déteste de penser ainsi, de faire preuve d'un tel égocentrisme, alors que tu mérites mieux qu'une personne aussi melliflue que moi. La main de Hitsugi se pose pour la seconde fois sans prévenir sur mon épaule et je relève la tête vers lui, le cœur en alerte. Ses yeux me transpercent et il se baisse à peine pour me souffler le coup fatal.

« La douceur qui s'échappe de vos sourires, la tendresse qui s'envole de vos gestes, c'est ça qui est beau. Vous êtes comme ces bouddhas qui nous apaisent rien qu'en les regardant, comme ces plumes qui virevoltent avec légèreté et nous hypnotisent. Pas besoin d'être le maître de l'univers pour savoir ce que ça signifie et comprendre que vos deux âmes se sont trouvées, avec ou sans votre accord. »

Et il repart comme il est arrivé, emportant sa polychromie et me laissant seul à mes pensées. Il vient de faire refleurir une jeune pousse d'espoir quelque part en moi et, si elle vient à faner, j'ai bien peur de devoir couvrir d'une couche sombre tous les pigments de son âme. Cependant, il est assez observateur pour avoir visé juste et je sens mes joues rosir légèrement, comme pour désavouer toutes mes précédentes pensées. Mon cœur bat au rythme d'un métronome déréglé, c'est déstabilisant. Agaçant aussi. Comment de simples mots peuvent-ils provoquer tant de chaleur, d'expectance, d'optimisme, comme si rien d'autre n'avait jamais existé ? Comment sont-ils capables d'effacer la rancœur que je ressentais à son encontre pour sa perspicacité dérangeante quelques poignées de minutes auparavant ?

Soupirant, je me frotte vivement le visage pour chasser mes pensées expectatives et bigarrées. Les petites bulles d'espoir naissantes ne font que plus de dégâts encore en finissant par éclater, envoyant des milliers de larmes carmines et translucides à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du corps. Je veux redevenir une chenille ignorante et, pour se faire, quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau verre alcoolisé. Peut-être même mêlé à un peu de soda pour joindre mon désespoir aux globes sphériques emplis d'air trépassants et ignorés de tous. Une gorgée suffit à provoquer ces petits picotements surprenants sur ma langue et mon palais, enveloppant d'un voile uniforme mon esprit divaguant. Je crois que j'aurais préféré, pour une fois, que tout reste secret. J'ai été stupide de croire que je pouvais arriver à cacher mes sentiments si imposants alors que je n'ai jamais réussi à simplement les masquer. Au fond, mon amour a-t-il été inconnu de nos amis ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes ? Je n'en suis pas certain.

Mes doigts se resserrent légèrement sur mon verre alors que l'ampleur de la situation m'effleure à présent que tout est exposé aux yeux du monde et que Hitsugi me l'a imprimée, blanc sur noir, sur mon esprit chiffonné. Peut-être nos camarades l'ont-ils su avant même que je n'en prenne conscience. Ces sensations de bonheur et de chaleur laissent souvent des traces colorées dans l'air, indéchiffrables pour certains mais terriblement limpides pour d'autres. Je ne suis pas habile pour décrypter ce genre de douces impressions, contrairement à toi. Alors tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute même le sais-tu depuis le début. Mais tu n'as rien dit et ne m'as pas rejeté. Tu es resté, petit diable mutin, à m'envoûter de tes coloris surprenants. Une lampée d'alcool me grise et mon haleine se nuance en jouant sur les contrastes. Ne serais-je donc pas le seul à garder sous silence ce qui s'épanouit en mon sein ? En ce cas, il me faudrait rompre ma monotonie et faire une chose qui t'étonnera autant qu'elle me stupéfait de me venir en tête. Inspirant profondément, je prends une longue goulée du liquide précieux pour me donner du courage, enflammant la moindre parcelle de mon âme.

La légère ivresse que je ressens alors met mes sens en effervescence, encourageant ma volonté à prendre le dessus sur ma timidité et ma raison. Et je me lève subitement, faisant basculer ma chaise et provoquant un tel fracas que vous vous figez tous les quatre pour me regarder. Peu importe, il faut que je me dépêche d'agir avant que mes ailes ardentes d'une frénésie aussi brutale qu'inespérée ne se replient et disparaissent sous un souffle de vent ou une pluie diluvienne de pensées embrouillées et embrumées de fadeur. Alors je viens vers toi, t'agrippe par la nuque et presse délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes, aussi légèrement qu'un battement de cils. Cette simple caresse, cependant, suffit à embraser mon être et à m'emplir les yeux de teintes jamais aperçues encore et qui rendraient l'aura versicolore de Hitsugi insipide si elles venaient à se croiser. Le temps semble s'être figé face à cette sensation de plénitude qui me traverse et me fait prendre conscience que ma monochromie n'est que le résultat d'un manque cruel de ta présence à mes côtés. Tu représentes mes couleurs, toi, petit lutin farceur au regard surpris mais pas mécontent. Ta main remonte, indécise, pour venir frôler tes lèvres semblables à deux pétales rosés qui n'appellent qu'à être choyés de baisers aussi doux que passionnés.

Et tu souris. 

**Fin**

**Déclaration de fin :** Pardonnez-moi si le couple est étrange mais, quand je vois des photos de Yomi et Sakito ensemble, il y a toujours cette douceur qui ressort, et je trouve ça vraiment beau.  
>J'espère en tous cas que ça vous aura plu, et merci d'avoir lu.<p> 


End file.
